C'mon Don't Cry
by MangaAnimeBooks12
Summary: Huang Shaotin loves Yu Wenzhou, he knows it in his heart, but can he accept it?


A/N: Hi there you guys! From looking at the number of fanfictions for the Kings Avatar on sites like , AO3, wattpad, and quotev. I found there are not that many that are in English, and the ones that are, might not be what you like, so if anyone wants to request something, either leave a comment or PM me! I promise I'm not mean. Please be as specific as possible, because if there is no specific detail, I will take creative liberty and it might not be what you want. Another note: when I refer to Ye Qiu, I am talking about pro-gamer Ye Qiu, whose real name is Ye Xiu. Not his twin younger brother. I am used to the characters referring to him as Ye Qiu instead of Ye Xiu, and personally, writing it any other way makes me feel weird. If you want me to refer to them by their real names in your request, please tell me, or I will use my way of referring to them. Also, I'm sorry if the ending is rushed. That's all I want to say for now, enjoy the story :)

WARNING! this is a yaoi fanfiction (boyxboy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own The King's Avatar or any of its characters, all credit goes to Hu Dielan, and the creators of the live action adaptation.

Huang Shaotin, an excellent Glory player in Blue Rain, was suffering from a disease that everyone eventually gets hit with. Love. Pacing around his room worryingly, he recalled the dream that had made him finally acknowledge his feelings for a certain someone. Yu Wenzhou.

"No. No. No." Huang Shaotin muttered furiously as he scuffed his feet against the carpet. He wasn't supposed to be in love with his captain. He wasn't supposed to fall for that ridiculously cute smirk, the way he always teased Huang Shaotin, the way his look sent shivers down Huang Shaotin's spine, the way- no, he had to stop. This was not right. He couldn't be in love with another guy, much less his captain. The backlash they might get, if he confessed, would be all on him, and he wasn't sure he could handle all the pressure. He had no clue what to do.

"Ah!" Huang Shaotin exclaimed, suddenly getting a spark of inspiration that he should have gotten long ago, "I should ask someone for help!"

He began to ponder his choices. Su Mucheng was one, but she would probably give him some useless advice from one of those silly dramas of hers. Those were way too dramatic and suspenseful, and reflected little against real life. So Su Mucheng was out.

"_Sorry Mucheng."_ He thought sheepishly.

He thought about telling one of his teammates. No. He dismissed the idea immediately. They would for sure either tease him about it, or even worse, tell the one person he doesn't want to know, his captain. Huang Shaotin groaned in displeasure.

"What would Ye Qiu do in this kind of situation?" he wondered out loud, "Should I ask him instead?"

Now that was a debatable question. It was difficult to know what Ye Qiu was thinking and Huang Shaotin couldn't tell what reaction he would have. Would he be disgusted that he liked a man? Would he tease Huang Shaotin? Would he accept him but not give him any good advice? Would he tell everyone his obvious crush? Would he actually help him? Huang Shaotin's mind began to race as he thought of all the possibilities of what could happen, some so outrageous that it didn't even seem like Ye Qiu at all. No. Huang Shaotin shook his head vigorously. Ye Qiu would never belittle, or laugh at him when he was talking to him about something this serious.

Picking up his phone, Huang Shaotin entered his contacts and hovered over the call icon under Ye Qiu's name. He hesitated, before forcing himself to believe that nothing would go wrong, and pushing his finger down way too forcefully on the button. Huang Shaotin listened to the phone hum, and had little time to regret his decision and end the call before Ye Qiu picked up.

"Shaotin? Why are you calling at this time of the night?" Ye Qiu asked groggily. Huang Shaotin checked the time, 3 am in the morning. He suddenly felt uncharacteristically ashamed, why should he be bothering Ye Qiu at this time of the night, just to help him deal with his own selfish problems. His gut tightened painfully as his stomach churned with sudden disgust at himself. He wanted to throw up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into the receiver of his phone, wanting nothing more at the moment than to forget this ever happened, and suddenly, he couldn't stop apologizing. Apologizing for being too loud, annoying Ye Qiu, being a nuncaince, begging for Ye Qiu to forgive him. Ye Qiu listened in silence. Trying to figure out what was wrong with Huang Shaotin. He had never behaved like this before, and Ye Qiu was terrified. Something was going on with Huang Shaotin, and it was eating him up inside.

"Little Shaotin." Ye Qiu interrupted as gently as he could, but Huang Shaotin couldn't hear him, his own apologies and the painful ringing in his ears drowning out any unwanted noise.

"Little Shaotin," He interrupted again, louder this time, and Huang Shaotin froze, his words slowing down and grinding to a screeching halt, but his heavy breathing continued. He's having a panic attack, Ye Qiu figured. He remembered reading about how to handle someone having a panic attack once. So, trying to recall it the best he could, he began to try to calm Huang Shaotin down. Low, soft, calming voice, he reminded himself.

"Ok Little Shaotin, I want you to breathe for me, count your breaths and just focus on the counting, can you do that?" Ye Qiu asked gently. He heard no response, so he assumed that, too shaken up to speak, Huang Shaotin had simply nodded his head. He waited and listened to Huang Shaotin's slowing breathing, whispering words of encouragement and praise to him until it was mostly back to normal again.

"I'm sorry," Huang Shaotin apologized once more, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," Ye Qiu comforted, "You just had your first panic attack, so just take your time."

Again, silence.

"So," Ye Qiu continued, "Instead of over the phone, why don't we talk about this in person?"

"Ok." came Huang Shaotin's soft whisper of an answer, his voice not seeming like his own.

They met in an empty park, the street lights flickered, and insects chirped. Leaning against one of the lights, Huang Shaotin focused even harder on the breathing exercise Ye Qiu had given him, in the deafening silence, his thoughts screamed even louder and made his head pound. He absentmindedly wondered where Ye Qiu was. Was he even going to come? He did, sure enough, running towards Huang Shaotin frantically.

"Are you okay?" He asked desperately, hands on his knees, hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

"Eh? Old Ye are you really that out of shape?" Huang Shaotin asked jokingly, covering up his sadness expertly.

"Ah," Ye Qiu groaned and put his hands on his hips, "If you're fine enough to take jabs at me, then you're ok. I was worried for nothing then."

"Ah, yes I'm fine." Huang Shaotin tried to say, but his voice cracked. His facade crumbling. Ye Qiu smiled, a knowing smile, but it was forced, and strained. Huang Shaotin just looked down at his feet in shame. He could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes, and threatening to spill and overflow.

"Little Shaotin, look at me." Ye Qiu pleaded. He finally raised his head, and the dam broke. Tears flowed out of his eyes as Huang Shaotin finally cried for the first time since the situation happened. He dashed forward and clung onto Ye Qiu, burrowing his face into his shoulder. Ye Qiu just stood there and patted his back, rubbing comforting circles until he was calm enough to talk.

Huang Shaotin pulled back and looked at him tearfully. They both sat down on the sidewalk.

"Tell me what happened." Ye Qiu finally asked. Huang Shaotin took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I like someone." He finally confessed.

"That's it?" Ye Qiu asked, surprised.

"It-"

"It what?"

"It's a guy." Huang Shaotin finally whispered, adding on to his confession.

"Oh." Ye Qiu whispered, finally understanding why Huang Shaotin was so worked up. While it wasn't rare for guys to like each other, it's not like it was common either.

"But why tell me, why not your captain?" Ye Qiu asked, genuinely confused, "Wouldn't he be able to help you?"

"That's the thing."

"Huh?"

Huang Shaotin turned and faced Ye Qiu, a melancholy look dancing in his eyes.

"That's the thing," he repeated himself, "I like my captain."

"Oh, Little Shaotin, that's why you were so panicked wasn't it." Ye Qiu asked, it was not a question.

"Yes." Huang Shaotin sniffled.

"Look," Ye Qiu admitted, "I'm not some kind of love advice expert, but I can tell you one thing, do what you think you'll regret the least. I understand that you came to me because that is what you couldn't figure out, but this is a decision you'll have to make on your own. I'm sure that whatever choice you make, your captain will stay by you. I know Yu Wenzhou, he's that type of person."

"You really think so?" Huang Shaotin asked.

"I know so."

"Then… I'll tell him."

"I wish you the best of luck Little Shaotin. I'll be going then."

Ye Qiu stood up and gave Huang Shaotin a soft smile, and walked away, leaving Huang Shaotin alone with his thoughts. Eventually he got up and checked his reflection on his phone. His eyes were swollen and puffy, a sure sign that he had been crying. He just hoped his captain hadn't noticed that he was gone yet again. If he had, he would be waiting in an area which Huang Shaotin would definitely have to pass through, and he would see that he was crying. It also didn't help that his throat was scratchy and sore, so whenever he spoke, his voice came out raspy and hoarse, another telltale sign that his captain could pick up on easily. As slowly as possible Huang Shaotin made his way through the streets and sidewalks. His whole body ached and protested as he forced it to move.

Finally, reaching the doors of Blue Rain team, he pushed them open and crept through the dark hallways. He reached the playing room, and sure enough, his captain was there. Huang Shaotin winced, of course he would notice.

"Why were you out?" Yu Wenzhou's voice rang throughout the room. Huang Shaotin didn't trust himself to speak without breaking, so he opted to ignore the question and keep on inching towards his room, maybe he could escape without his captain turning around.

"Huang Shaotin," Yu Wenzhou turned around, "Where were you?"

Huang Shaotin immediately swiveled around, turning himself to face the wall and effectively hiding his face.

"Look at me."

Huang Shaotin gave a small whimper, and slowly turned around. His captains face went from annoyed, confused, shocked, and concerned, all in a matter of seconds.

"Shaotin," he whispered, shocked, "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing. Who made you cry? Tell me please."

"Captain I-"

"Please" Yu Wenzhou begged, and Huang Shaotin was shocked to see how terrified and worried his captain looked.

"C'mon, please tell me Shaotin. Please."

Huang Shaotin couldn't take it anymore. Keeping it in hurt. It felt like he was going to die if he held it in any longer.

"It's you!" he shouted, "Yu Wenzhou was the one who made me cry."

And Yu Wenzhou was still.

"What do you mean? I made you cry?" Yu Wenzhou didn't understand. How could he have made the most important person in his life cry?

"Yes! And it hurts so much. Why do you do this to me? Why do you make me feel this way?!"

"How do I make you feel? Please, whatever it is I can fix it! Just tell me and I'll do it!" Yu Wenzhou was desperate now, grasping at straws, saying anything he could to understand why Huang Shaotin was mad at him.

"Look," Huang Shaotin's voice dropped to a whisper, "when I tell you this, you have the right to hate me, hit me, be mad at me."

What was he talking about?

"I like you, no, I love you Captain. I'm sorry."

Yu Wenzhou couldn't respond, his mouth feels like it was glued shut. The person he loved, for as long as he remembered, loved him back? But Huang Shaotin took his silence a different way. He felt like crying all over again.

"Look," he sobbed hoarsely, "if you want to reject me, please, I beg of you, don't be nice. Make it clear that I never had a chance, don't have one, and never will. Make sure I never fall for you again. Don't sugar coat your words. I don't think that I could handle it if you did."

Yu Wenzhou couldn't believe his ears. Did Shaotin really feel this way? So lonely and sad? Well, it didn't matter anymore, because Yu Wenzhou loved Huang Shaotin back and nothing was going to stop him from making sure his Huang Shaotin knew that every second of the day.

"Huang Shaotin."

Huang Shaotin shot up at the sound of his captains voice, screwing his eyes shut and bracing himself for the harsh rejection.

"-I love you too you dummy."

Huang Shaotin's eyes opened in surprise.

"You love me?" He stuttered out, "No. It can't be, you're just pitying me."

Yu Wenzhou sighed fondly, sometimes, the object of his affections could really be quite clueless and stubborn.

"No Shaotin, I honestly and truly love you."

"You mean it?"

"For you? Always."

Huang Shaotin gave him a watery smile. He felt like he was on cloud 9 right now. Floating. Light. Happy. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He jumped at his captain, now his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Huang Shaotin was never going to let go of him now that he had him.


End file.
